


Send Nudes

by RaiofSunshine



Series: Valastor Week NSFW [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A Hint of Hox if You Squint, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cell Phones, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nude Photos, Smitten Valentino, Soft Valentino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: The university's biggest technophobe now has a smart phone and his boyfriend is having a hell of a time dealing.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Valastor Week NSFW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868941
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Learning Technology

**_Bambi:_ ** _ How do i capitalise my letters _

Snorting at the notification that appeared on his phone, he was laying in bed as he pulled up the app.

**_Val:_ ** _ Surprised ya even found the send button ;P _

**_Bambi is typing…_ **

It took a little longer than average for the message to pop up, a grin blossoming as he imagined careful and amature fingers tapping away.

**_Bambi:_ ** _ Whats that thing _

**_Val:_ ** _ It's called an emote. Fun right? B) _

**_Bambi is typing…_ **

**_Bambi:_ ** _ They look ridiculous _

**_Bambi is typing…_ **

**_Bambi:_ ** _ I demand you teach me them this this instant _

**_Val:_ ** _ Baby, I told ya I would show ya more tomorrow. Ya gotta class in the mornin' _

**_Bambi is typing…_ **

**_Bambi is typing…_ **

**_Bambi is typing…_ **

He stared at the words that disappeared and reappeared, unable to hide how amusing the situation was as he snickered. It was surprising enough when Alastor had proudly stated he had gotten him the best present for their anniversary. It was a whole other thing to find out that the gift was a cell phone for the once-stubborn technophobe.

**_Bambi:_ ** _ Hmph you dont love me if you loved me then youd come to my dorm right now and teach me _

**_Val:_ ** _ We both know I wouldn't be teachin' ya if I came over now <3 _

**_Bambi:_ ** _ Oh really _

**_Val:_ ** _ Mhm. I'd be hopin' that Kitten was at work so I could dribble that ass~ _

**_Bambi is typing…_ **

**_Bambi:_ ** _ You know he hates when you call him that _

**_Val:_ ** _ Vic calls him that all the time tho ;3 _

**_Bambi:_ ** _ And only vic can  _

**_Val:_ ** _ Ya really suck at sextin', baby _

**_Bambi:_ ** _ Sexting _

**_Val:_ ** _ Sendin' sexy stuff over ya phone _

**_Bambi:_ ** _ Like pictures _

The sudden and surprising message caught him off guard, an exhale getting stuck then coming out a choked sputter.

**_Val:_ ** _ That's sendin' nudes. A lil different than sextin' _

**_Bambi:_ ** _ Hm _

There was silence for a few minutes, a sigh escaping into the quiet of his dorm room. He was lucky Vic wasn't there to make fun of him, knowing full well there would be a barrage of jabs at how whipped he was for the musical nerd. Smoothing his palm over his face, he groaned.

Sure, he'd seen Alastor unclothed dozens of times. But there was an underlying thrill in carrying a physical memory in his pocket. A special treat to indulge in when the theater student had to dive into practice for a performance or he had to travel for games.

He wanted little more than to have at least one nude of his beautiful Bambi, those cocoa doe-eyes captured in their eternal allure. With a frustrated growl, he flipped over to huff into his pillow. Just the thought of seeing a risque picture of his baby boy was too much for his lovesick mind.

Laying there, he mindlessly acknowledged the sound of his phone alerting him, a hand reaching for it. Shifting his face, he allowed one eye free to check.

**_Bambi sent a picture_ **

Sitting up like he'd been electrocuted, he was in such a frenzy that he almost threw his cell across the room. Thumbs stuttering over the screen, it unlocked clumsily to reveal a sight that made his blood simultaneously boil and reroute downwards.

Alastor had an awkward hold on the phone with both hands as he stood in front of his room mirror. What caught his eyes though, was the very distinct lack of clothing his boyfriend had on. Warm honey skin looked even more delicious with the pleasant heat blooming across his body. A tempting erection was just barely hidden away under red lace, a gift he had given months ago.

Underneath the picture, a message that made him scramble for his shoes appeared.

**_Bambi:_ ** _ Hank isnt here come over please _


End file.
